Ariel
Ariel was a Guardian from the Tribe of Judah, born to Abraham and Valerica. Biography Personality and Traits Physical Description Like all Guardians, Ariel is an almost inhumanly boy, clean cut and tall with high cheekbones. He has smooth, deep brown skin and brown hair that he keeps cut close to his scalp. Ariel also has the signature, flame colored eyes of the Guardians within a ring of long, black lashes. Powers and Abilities Ariel is an Archangel, the strongest of the angels, and exhibits all the powers of Arhcangels, including heightened versions of those exhibited by lower level Guardians: * Immortality--Unlike Caster immortals who typically die after 1-2000 years, the Fair Folk who live to be around 7000 or so, or even vampires who age and die without blood, Guardians live indefinitely. They need not food, drink, or sleep. They breath, but at a different rate than humans, and where there is no oxygen they can live off of Carbon or Nitrogen in the air. The oldest Guardians on earth (Judah, Joseph, and Benjamin) were already old when they returned to earth to help the early Casters. * Invulnerability--Not being from this world, very few things can truly harm or kill a Guardian besides a demon, another Guardian, or perhaps a very powerful Casters. This, coupled with their enhanced healing factor, makes them very formidable foes. * Enhanced Physiology--Have levels of strength and speed on par with vampires and lycans, and they stronger a Guardian is, the greater their strength and speed. They also have enhanced senses * Healing--Guardians are gifted healers. With a simple touch, they can cure fatigue, injuries, or disease. * Telepathy--Guardians can read minds * Perception--Guardians see through wards and glamours, and many can also sense the auras (life force and power levels) of other beings. * Shapeshifting--While many Guardians hide their true form within the guise of tall and beautiful humans, they can also become any other living being. Judah appears as a great lion * Spiritus Mundi--The collective mind of all Guardians, it acts a way to communicate over vast distances or access knowledge that a lone Guardian might not have. Once it included all Guardians, though the Seals now separate those on earth and those in the heavens. * Localization--The ability to pinpoint the precise or moderate location of other living beings * Aether Manipulation--Seraphim and Archangels are capable of outwardly manifesting their Light (known as Enochian magic), even when they are in their human forms (other angels must expose their true selves to do this). They use this holy fire to smite demons, killing them instantly. * Banishment--Seraphim and Archangels can expel demons or other unwanted entities from a place * Telekinesis--The ability to manipulate matter using your mind alone * Chronokinesis--A dangerous ability because of the many possible side effects and the potential for the destruction of an entire time stream, Guardians can manipulate time--accelerating, slowing, or stopping it (relatively safe)--and travel through streams of time, forward or backward. * Resurrection--Another very dangerous power, it involves reaching across the barrier between Life and Death to bring a soul back from the dead. It is different from necromancy, which simply reanimates the mind of a dead body, in that it actually brings a persons soul. This ability requires tremendous power and could potentially kill the user. It is also frowned upon because it disrupts the Balance. Ariel is perhaps one of the most brilliant swordsmen ever to exist. While he originally fought with a single sword with a four foot blade, the injury to his right hand by demon poison forced him to train with his left hand. Eventually, when the right hand healed, he was a master with both hands and thus chose to use both. And he is incredibly talented, nearly besting the swordmaster General Miyamoto Musashi on several occasions. Relationships Dorian Pendragon Dorian Pendragon was Ariel's closest friends. They grew up together almost like brothers and were also trained together. Often, they would spar together to hone their skills and while Ariel would always win, this only strengthened their friendship. It was because of Dorian that Ariel gained a bit more humanity than his fellow Guardians, due to how close the two were.